Regrets
by Menshi
Summary: Killua grieves over his friend's death. Did he really regret being friends with him? One-shot. R&R!


**DISCLAIMER: **Killua Zaoldyeck is mine and mine alone! *mwahahaha* Just kidding! I do not own Hunter X Hunter and I definitely do not own Killua Zaoldyeck. Both are Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei's possession, but, I'll try to ask Togashi-sensei later if I can own both. Haha.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **My first fanfiction. Before you read this, I have to warn you that I am no good in grammar. So, if ever you have spotted some grammatical errors… will you be kind to point them to me? I'd be really grateful. Flames and constructive criticisms are welcome with open arms! But since this is my first fic, you might want to go easy on me? Oh well… enough of the blabbing and on with the story! Ha!

* * *

_Illumi was right…_

_I knew he was…_

_I am no good… I am just no good…_

_If only I have stayed in the darkness…_

_If only I wasn't too eager to see the light…_

_I wouldn't have met him…_

_This wouldn't have happened…_

_I wouldn't have lost him…_

_It was all my fault…_

The sky was dark, the wind was becoming stronger, and rain was starting to pour down from the sky. There was a huge storm coming.

Kids from the village have stopped playing, each have gone into their respective homes, near their families where they are supposed to be – well, that was what normal kids… normally do.

In the midst of the rain, in the woods not far from the village, a thirteen-year-old boy was standing beneath a huge tree, in front of him was a body… A boy of his age was lying dead on the cold ground, drenched in his own blood. His head was kept bowed, silver bangs covered his dark orbs. His eyes were void of any emotion. He was already drenched in the rain but the coldness doesn't seem to bother him.

He had been staring at the body lying before him for what seemed like years. He wanted to shout for help but he knew it was too late. The boy was dead when he got there… there was no way he was going to return to life.

_And it was all my fault._

_

* * *

_

"Mito-san! Killua and I are going to play in the woods!" A boy with black, scrub-like hair shouted enthusiastically at his aunt.

"Okay! But there's a storm coming so be sure to come back before lunch! Take care you two!" answered a 29-year-old woman with short, pink hair and dark brown orbs before proceeding to wash the dishes.

"Hai!" The two boys said in unison.

And off they go towards the woods, unmindful of a certain someone who has been keeping an eye on them.

"Nee, Killua, what are we going to do now?" The black-haired boy asked his companion while walking as he put a forefinger on his chin.

"I don't know, Gon. Hmmm... how about we go fishing?" Killua returned Gon's question with a question as he put a forefinger on his chin, imitating Gon's gesture.

"Nah... we went fishing yesterday and the other day and the day before that. Can't we do anything else aside from fishing? It's starting to get boring."

"Eh? We did? Hmmm..." The silver-haired boy tilted his head on the left as if thinking hardly. "I know! Why don't we go play hide and seek?"

"That sounds good to me. So… who's it?" Gon asked his friend innocently while Killua just gave him an evil grin.

"You!" Killua said before leaping into a tree branch. He stopped for a while to look at his friend's shocked expression. "What? Start counting now! Don't worry… I'll go easy on you." And with a final evil grin, Killua hopped from branch to branch until he was nowhere to be seen.

"What the – Hey! Killua! Come back here! That's not fair!" Gon shouted to no one in particular, clearly annoyed. _Sigh. _"He always does that." But finally accepting what just happened. "I'll start counting now!"

_1…_

_2…_

_3…_

Gon knew how good Killua was in hide and seek. One time, they played hide and seek in the woods and Gon was 'it.' He searched for him for five hours but he couldn't find him. When he got home, he saw Killua eating dinner with Mito-san. Mito-san scolded Gon for coming home late and to make matters worse, Killua kept quiet, not minding that his best friend was being scolded by her aunt because of him. After that, he swore never to play hide and seek with Killua, ever again. But here he was, falling to Killua's trap again… _Sigh._

_8…_

_9…_

_10…_

"Osu! Here I g-!" Gon was about to turn his back from the tree he was leaning when a shadow came upon him. And…

_

* * *

_

_He's not here yet, It has been three hours. I wonder where he is right now. I should have gone easy on him, it's about lunch time now. Mito-san's going to scold us. Sigh_. Killua got up from the tree branch he was laying on to search for his friend. _Sigh. Wasn't he supposed to be 'it'?_

_

* * *

_

Sigh. "Where on earth is he? I've been looking for him for an hour now! Don't tell me he went back already!? Arghhh… I knew it" He thought out loud just as an image of Gon sticking out his tongue to him popped in his head. "He's gonna get -" He was about to go home when he came across the huge tree where he left Gon. He was dumbfounded – no, dumbfounded would be an understatement. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The boy whom he has been looking for for a whole hour was lying on the ground, drenched in his own blood. He was dead. Just then, rain started to pour down from the sky. The huge storm was coming.

_

* * *

_

_Why you?_

_It should have been me!_

Killua knew that he was out to get him but he pretended that he didn't. He wanted to forget everything from him past and live a life without anything to worry.

_I'm so sorry..._

There could only be one person who'd do that to him... and it was...

_How can I face Mito-san?_

_What should I tell her?_

The sky was crying for him.

_I shouldn't have met you..._

_You gave light to my life..._

_But..._

_You also took it away...  
_

Just then, a hand clasped his left shoulder… Ready to send him back into the darkness…

_I shoudn't have met you..._

-THE END-

**A/N:** Wahaha! In the end, it did not turn out the way I want it to… I know, I admit that it's a lame fic. It's kind of rush. I don't want to read it from the beginning. I might not be able to fall asleep. Haha! Seriously, I haven't read it from the beginning til end. I'm kind of sleepy now. Sigh. This fic is kinda pointless and confusing to me. Anyways, it's up to you readers, tell me what you think. Flames are welcome… Mwahahaha! Keep those flames coming but please don't be a coward, I don't want an anonymous flamer. To all those who read this fic until here.. thank you so so much, and for those who'll review… even if it's a flame… Here's a cupcake for you! Don't worry, there's no poison in it.

Jaa ne..

~Menshi


End file.
